


You've Turned My World Upside Down

by MidnightCoffeeAddict



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCoffeeAddict/pseuds/MidnightCoffeeAddict
Summary: What if Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson handled their differences better? 
America faces an unexpected crisis that is threatening everything. Jefferson and Hamilton are compelled by Washington to join forces to face the challenge. 
Going from political rivals to allies causes a cascade of effects that bring Thomas and Alexander closer together than they ever imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is JAMILTON end game, slow build but it will get there! I promise. 
> 
> Begins from "What'd I Miss" from Act 2 and canon diverges so it is an AU. 
> 
> The American Revolution has been won and everything is much the same as it is in the musical only Eliza Schuyler and Alexander Hamilton never met at the Winters Ball. 
> 
> Angelica and Alexander both still have their canon meeting, in this story it is Eliza who marries John Church not Angelica. OK? Great :D
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter One Thomas Jefferson's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson's POV

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I surveyed the sprawling mess that was New York City. The cobbled stones and mess of buildings that surrounded me had nothing on the fine elegance of the crop filled fields that I had left behind in Virginia that morning.  
The city streets were already overcrowded and it was only mid morning. I allowed myself a quick sigh before steeling myself and then pushing into the crowd, making my way to Washington’s office. 

George Washington’s letter had been brief but to the point, we had successfully won the Revolution but it was not without its costs and there was much to be done to stabilize the fragile new nation. With a tight smile to the door man I swiftly entered the Federal Hall and barreled straight into my old friend James Madison. 

“Thomas! Thank god you’re here” he blurted in lieu of a proper greeting.  
Madison was clearly in distress. His face was flushed with the tell tale red of anger and his hands seemed incapable of staying still. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you, James” I spoke warily.

Something was definitely very wrong. Madison was not someone to be easily vexed of flustered. An attribute of his that enabled our easy friendship considering my own more high strung nature, a weakness of mine that Lafayette has always taken joy in pointing out.

“Thomas, you simply must help us, that Hamilton is a menace. He simply cannot be allowed to push his agenda at the expense of the South.” Madison’s voice was wavering as he kept speaking. My mind swirled with confusion and questions as James’ rant continued only to be interrupted by a sharp voice. 

“Mr. Jefferson, welcome home.” spoke none other than George Washington. The General turned President struck an impressive figure at the top of the staircase. He radiated quiet confidence and strength. 

“Mr President, Sir. It is an honour to be back” I replied with a smile. 

“We’ve just finished up for the morning. Come with me, there are some people I need you to meet” Washington commanded. 

Upon approaching I immediately recognized John Adams, John Jay and Philip Schuyler amongst the small group of men outside the doors to Washington’s office.

A chorus of welcomes and greetings echoed from them but my attention became focused as the smallest figure turned to face me. He was slight in stature with a dark golden toned skin, chestnut hair swept up into a ponytail and the most intense deep set eyes I’d ever been confronted with. 

“Mr. Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton” the man introduced himself in a strong voice offering his hand. He looked more like a youth then a cabinet member with his skinny wrists and sharp collar bones protruding. 

“My Secretary of the Treasury” Washington added. 

So this was the young man Lafayette always spoke of with such affection and praise I mused as I extended my own hand to accept his. The shake was firm and polite, the fine bones of his hand prominent through his calloused skin. With one last calculating look Hamilton’s eyes flicked away to zero in on Washington. 

“Sir, I was just trying to explain to Mr Adams how ludicrous it is of him to controvert the value that minimising state debts would have on the union. Only he apparently has an invincible aversion to common sense that I find frankly disturbing in the light of his education and authority.” Hamilton spoke swiftly and with sharpness to his voice that betrayed his attempt to appear nonplussed. 

Shock thrummed through me, who did this guy think he was? John Adams is a highly respected politician and this man who I’d never even heard of until a year ago was publically criticizing him in the presence of the president.

Washington sighed next to me, it seemed this was not the first time Alexander Hamilton had acted out and I was beginning to see that it would not be the last. 

“Hamilton, please. We will reconvene the cabinet to further discuss your Debt Plan tomorrow with Thomas Jefferson’s presence. Until then I want no further words from you on the matter” Washington said, his words coloured with exasperation. 

“Very well, I have real work to get to anyway.” Hamilton conceded and with one final scathing look at Adams followed by a nod to Washington he turned heel and strode away. 

With what seemed like a hurricane of chaos beneath his tanned skin and eyes filled with hard calculating energy, a single thought filled my mind. Working with Hamilton was going to be either the most exhilarating experience of my political career of the most vexing. Either way things were lining up to be very intriguing. 

As soon as Hamilton rounded the corner out of site John Adams began to mutter slurs under his breath. 

I raised my brows in surprise, John Adams swearing in Federal Hall? This was certainly not how I thought my first day as Secretary of State was going to be. 

“So, what’d I miss?” I asked the men who I hadn’t seen in over two years. Men who were now decorated war heroes and veterans.  
My question was met with a pause of silence, the span of which helped enforce just how much had changed.

“Mr. Jefferson if you’d join me in my office I’ll brief you on our current situation” Washington addressed me before turning back to Adams and Jay and continuing, “Gentlemen if you would excuse us, I’ll see you all tomorrow morning for the cabinet meeting.” 

Washington led me back into his office in silence allowing me to quietly contemplate exactly what was going on that had led to Madison’s standard calm manner being shattered, Adams’ strong sense of manner to be neglected and Washington’s obvious exhaustion… and what that scrappy young man Alexander Hamilton had to do with it all. 

The president sighed as he heavily sat down in his chair behind his desk and gestured to the chair opposite. 

“Jefferson, as Secretary of State I’m going to be honest with you. I fear that we are in a great deal of trouble. Trouble that we cannot afford to be in. America is in debt, we have a financial disaster brewing. Our debts to France are barely within our capabilities to pay off let alone the debts across the states. Our currency is becoming depreciated and we are in desperate need of a plan. Secretary Hamilton is the only one thus far to present a plan to congress.” 

I frowned, “I was unaware the debt problem was that dire, Sir”. 

Washington slid a heavy file across the desk towards me, “I’ve called another cabinet meeting for tomorrow to further discuss this debt plan, bring yourself up to speed. I’m going to need your presence and thoughts for it tomorrow.”

Gingerly picking up the file as I stood I felt surprised at the weight of it. 

“Yes Mr. President. I will be there”

“Thank you, Thomas” Washington spoke with sincerity as I took my leave. 

I arrived in my New York City apartment and sat down in the ornate study rooms, I couldn’t help but feel a rush of longing for Virginia and Monticello. 

Pushing my thoughts to the side I pulled out the file Washington had given me. Opening it I read ‘First Report on the Public Credit - Treasury Secretary Alexander Hamilton’ . Flipping through it I began to feel a mix of amazement and irritation, this was by far one of the largest single documents I’d ever been presented with. No less than 40 000 words. This was too many damn pages for any man to understand and there was no way a document of this magnitude could be warranted. 

Already feeling testy just at the document size I began to read but my mind just circled around two undeniable truths. 

One, Alexander Hamilton is the most aggravating man to ever walk the face of the earth. 

And two, we had only barely met but I was already irrefutably captivated with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe true fact! Alexander Hamilton presented a 40 000 word document as the FIRST document about his debt plan xD 
> 
> Don't worry, Jefferson's gonna wind up hating Hamilton next chapter when they clash! They need to become enemies before they can become friends after all! 
> 
> xo


End file.
